ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Enter the Dark Bring Master
Enter the Dark Bring Master is the 45th episode of the Rave Master anime. It first aired on August 17, 2002 and the English version on June 19, 2005. The crew lands on Symphonia, but they find themselves in a wasteland. So they decide to set out and explore. The Dark Bring Master appears. After he talks with Haru Glory, he, suddenly, approaches Elie and kisses her. Summary While flying on top of Jegan's dragon, the Oracion Seis talk about the blond demon. Meanwhile aboard on the Silver Knights, Elie tells Haru that she feels as if she has been to Symphonia before, and that a while ago she remembered a few things. Standing in front of Resha's Tomb, the Tower of Din, and about a ship Elie tells Haru. Furthermore, Elie feels that Symphonia holds of her secrets. Haru hugs Elie, telling her that they will always be with her and that no matter what; "Elie" will not change. Plue jumps knocking Elie down on-top of Haru. The two separate after a while. Musica comes from inside the ship to inform Haru and Elie that they arrived at Symphonia. Haru, eagerly, runs to the tip of the airship while scream that they finally arrived. Griff questions Haru's eagerness. Musica tells him that in Symphonia was where it all began. The ship lands, Haru is the first one to come out and lay around on the floor while looking at the sky. Haru looks straight ahead, surprise when he sees nothing but a plane filed. While Musica concludes that Overdrive caused this, Elie's head begins to hurt. Hebi tells Musica that, he and the Silver Rhythm Gang's member will stay behind in-order to repair the ship. While walking through the land, Elie's headache begins to get worse. Haru turns around asking Elie if everything was okay. Haru asks Elie if she would like to go back, prompting Let to state that if Elie's headache gets worse as they keep walking, then there might be a clue about Rave. Even though Elie agrees with Let, Haru disapproves of the idea -calling it cruel. Nevertheless, Elie keeps walking. Meanwhile, Doryu's team patiently waiting outside of the Death Storm for Haru and his comrades, doubting their safety. They see a ship, Alphrea Dogun, which belongs to the Sigma 44. Elie keeps walking until she reaches the point where she loses all of her strength and falls on the floor. Elie, however, wants to continue walking. Elie falls once again. Plue gets close to Elie, and puts his hand over her head. Suddenly, Plue's hand begins to glow, and a map appears as he puts his nose inside the ground. Five locations appear showing the Raves' locations. Seconds after Griff draws a map with the location of the Raves; five dark lights replace the white ones. The team turns around and sees a ship, with the Sigma 44. A young blond boy comes behind the smoke. He explains to Haru, and the others that the black lights are special Dark Bring. Furthermore, he states that there are five true Dark Brings, just like there are five Raves. And when all five are gathered, the Stellar Memories will reveal itself. He later picks up his golden cross-shaped necklace, calling it "Mother," red lighting surrounds the ship as he explains that he is not part of Sigma 44. He then brags about defeating 50 teams within four days, which sounds unbelievable to the others. Griff asks Ruby if he knows him. Ruby tells him that he once heard a story of a young boy who had an evil mind and power and was locked up in the desert. Ruby reveals that they call him the "Blond Demon." The ship, sigma 44, explodes. Haru then asks the mysterious boy to tell him who he is. He tells him that he is the Dark Bring Master, surprising everybody. The Dark Bring Master reveals that he intends to attain power by going to the Stellar Memory. He then shows Haru and the others his Dark Bring, Sinclaire, the mother of all darkness. Above them, the Oración Seis arrives. The Dark Bring Master begins to walk towards Haru. However, he goes pass Haru and stands in front of Elie. He grabs her jaw and pulls her into a kiss, angering Haru. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Weapons, Techniques, and Abilities used Weapons used *None Dark Bring used *Sinclaire Techniques used *None Abilities used *None Items used *None Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Symphonia arc